<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workout (SFW) by TheRepublic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506875">Workout (SFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic'>TheRepublic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dust dances</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workout (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust was currently working out by pole dancing in his room while Vaggie and Charlie had just cleared him to do that after a long debate whether it was sinful. Angel argued that it wasnt while Vaggie was concerned that it was</p><p>Angel Dust was very sweaty and erected as he span around and danced on the pole making sure to grind his hips as he danced.</p><p>He made sure his room had been locked so that the others couldnt see what he was doing as sweat poured down his <br/>body</p><p>He was panting as danced on the pole. He flipped and danced on the pole moaning to himself</p><p>He was having the time of his life he was so glad he wasng doung this for Valentino. It was more great to do this by himself he was never this excited when he did this in public or with Valentino as it was work.</p><p>He could finally enjoy himself pole dancing dancing and gripping the pole tightly. He smilef from the great feeling he was getting while dancing</p><p>He knew he wasnt keeping it down but he knew that Charlie and Vaggie were okay with this</p><p>He danced and crawled all the way up torwards the top of the pole and then laid back so that his head was facing the floor </p><p>He held himself their sweaty and full of lust he panted as this was really fun</p><p>He finally dropped down and then span around on the pole again moving his legs through the air </p><p>He entertained himself feeling a sexual freedom he never had when he had been with Valentino. This felt right. He wasnt dancing anyone but himself and he loved it. He was still so sweaty</p><p>Angel Dust knew it wouldnt be long till he had to stop but until then kept going</p><p>He was breathing fast as he flipped and danced all over. Getting in touch with his body without anybody telling him what to do or forcing him. </p><p>Angel Dust was dancing the right way. He wasnt being assaulted or was doing it for money. He was doing it for fun and his enjoyment </p><p>He sighed as he pleased himself overcome with so much freedom he didnt know what to do.</p><p>This was more like it. He was never against pole dancing he was against working and being abused. This way he couldnt be abused. He was in control</p><p>He moaned again really working out. Not only was this good for his freedom he was exercising and that was a plus for him</p><p>He felt positive about his body a feeling he never felt while dancing for others. He was in control he was in command he was deciding when the dance ended and when the dance would speed up. It wasnt a performance for anybody it was for him.</p><p>He now was very confident and that was extremely great for him</p><p>He was getting close to stopping </p><p>He tried to grip the pole as best as he could as he danced. The tiredness he was now experiencing almost overwhelmed him almost causing him to slip but he held on tight and just danced.</p><p>The feeling of being in control of his own body made his coming orgasm that much stronger as he continued to edge several times as he thrusted to build up the intensity. He wasnt even touching himself. He was going to cum due to his dancing and freedom.</p><p>He felt amazing. Soon he stopped cumming and collapsed on his bed He was definetly going to do that more often.</p><p>That had felt so right and good for him and he had been needing that for a while. He had felt in control and powerful. The dancing was making him say to himself: This is my body I am going to dance when I want to dance</p><p>He sighed happily laying back and closing his eyes planning to do that again as he felt so positive and in control doing all that. He would meet up with the others later as he yawned tired out from the dancing. He drifted off to a nice sleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>